Actualización Escuela de vuelo de San Andreas
La actualización de la escuela de vuelo de San Andreas es una actualización de contenido para Grand Theft Auto V y Grand Theft Auto Online, publicada el 19 de agosto de 2014 como parte del parche 1.16. El 19 de agosto fue el día nacional de la aviación, como motivo de ello se publicó la actualización. Descripción La actualización contiene dos aviones nuevos, el Besra y el Miljet, el Swift y el Coquette, ropa de temática militar y nuevas opciones para el paracaídas en Ammu-Nation. Actualización de contenido Vehículos Nuevos trabajos Nuevas misiones de versus: *'Conseguir el objetivo:' hay que matar al portador del objetivo. Todos van en P996 Lazers. *'Puntuación G:' hay que competir contra otros cadetes, recogiendo 15 marcas en entornos cálidos y fríos. *'Air Force Zero:' el equipo defensor debe proteger un Miljet del equipo atacante. Otros nuevos trabajos 'Carrera aérea: Nivel básico (nivel 20, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''Una carrera al rededor del Lago Zancudo. 'Caída libre: Cleared For Landing (nivel 11, de 1 a 8 jugadores): 'Any cross-eyed civilian idiot can jump from 6,200 ft., pull their chute, and land on the blacktop at Los Santos International. But only a rag tag bastard will be able to navigate the tight, twisting turns on this course, leading down to Devin Weston’s hangar. For best views of the skyline, play on a clear morning. 'Capture: Contend: Crowded Airspace (nivel 1, de 2 a 8 jugadores): 'Your chances of hitting a turbine blade or a rival or the security detail are going to make most victories in this Contend pyric ones, but who cares, right. Two teams in Frogger helos start at either end of the wind farm, race for the goods, and try to bank them at their respective bases. '''Carrera aérea: Crosswind (nivel 45, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''If it was easy, everyone would be doing it, or at least more people would survive. Advanced level Lap Race for Besra Jets weaving through the RON Alternates Wind Farm. Try not to get chopped in half by a turbine blade, or collide with a rival at the crossover. '''Carrera terrestre: Bajo el ala (nivel 1, de 1 a 16 jugadores): '''I hope you feel the need for speed on wheels as well as wings. Sports Classics Lap Race on the concrete at the Sandy Shores Airstrip. Drag race down a stretch of runway, hit a short on road section, drag it down a second section of runway, then navigate a hairpin turn. '''Carrera aérea: Flying Low (nivel 20, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''Push your aerobatic stunt jet to its limits with this tricky Lap Race around the city. You’ll duck under bridges, skim the canals, trench run the LS River, and maybe, just maybe, learn something about yourself. '''Capture: GTA: Airheads (nivel 1, 2-8 Players): '''A team of pilots has to run four stunt jets from LSIA to Fort Zancudo while another team is coming in the opposite direction. Start in your rivals’ hangar and use a limited supply of Buzzard attack choppers and Lazer jets to mount a defense… attack is, of course, the best form of defense. '''Caída libre: Holding Pattern (nivel 20, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''Every jumper’s got to learn to use their back up chute. Either they learn or they go splat with the secondary still packed. Jump from 7,874 ft., drift down to the Maze Bank Arena, release your primary chute, free-fall, pull the backup, and land on top of Ammu-Nation in Strawberry. '''Carrera terrestre: Need For Seed (nivel 20, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''Get in a Sports Classic, step on the gas, and clear your head with this scenic Lap Race through bucolic Blaine County. Takes you over bridges and past McKenzie Airfield to remind you of your day job. '''Carrera aérea: Swift Arrival (nivel 15, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''Take advantage of relaxed no fly regulations around Los Santos International with this short figure of eight Lap Race for choppers. Go under bridges, and over parking garages, and try and make your flight on time. '''Caída libre: Take the Plunge (nivel 25, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''The best training exercises are the ones that kill the most recruits. Get to grips with your backup chute, or find out if water really is as hard as concrete when you hit it at terminal velocity. Two chute jump from 6,120 ft. over the Alamo Sea. '''Carrera aérea: The Humane Race (nivel 12, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''Point to Point Race for planes across natural resource rich eastern Southern San Andreas. This is a novice level course, but that is no excuse for novice level flying. Be all that you can be, and hope that that’s better than the other guys. '''Caída libre: Under The Radar (nivel 11, de 1 a 8 jugadores): '''Time for night raid training. You’re jumping from 4,470 ft., gliding through a valley on Mount Josiah, and landing inside the military base. Don't forget to pull your legs up going over the fence, or to take your suicide pill if they catch you. Best played at night with a widow maker chute. '''Carrera terrestre: Under The Wing (Rank 18, 1-16 Players): '''If you’ve got a pilot’s all access pass to the blacktop at Los Santos International, well, you gotta make the most of it. High speed Lap Race for Sports Classics around the possibly-terminal terminal buildings. Look out for baggage carriers, tight turns, and jet engines. Características adicionales *Ahora la escuela de vuelo de San Andreas está abierta en GTA Online. *Ahora los vehículos con armas (Buzzard, Lazer) pueden elegir entre misiles guiados y misiles no guiados. *Ahora los jugadores pueden comprar paracaídas de reserva en Ammu-Nation. Hay distintos diseños para ambos tipos de paracaídas. *Se han añadido 25 mochilas de paracaídas basadas en las banderas de distintos países, entre ellos España. *Con el sistema de votación, aparecerá el nombre del jugador al votar, repetir, actualizar y votar para modo libre. *Se han añadido 6 paracaídas nuevos a Ammu-Nation. Son: **Air Force Chute **Desert Chute **Shadow Chute **High Altitude Chute **Airborne Chute **Sunrise Chute *Se ha añadido un nuevo traje de vuelo para chico y chica. Disponible en tiendas y el menú de ropa. *Se ha añadido un nuevo sombrero de vuelo para chico y chica. Disponible en tiendas y el menú de ropa. * Ahora se puede visualizar a otros jugadores desde el modo espectador al terminar una carrera. *Tanto el The Liberator como el Sovereign vuelven a ser vehículos exclusivos para un jugador. Vídeos Galería Actual_1408442011.jpg|El nuevo Western Company Besra. The-New-Flight-Suit.jpg|Nuevos trajes de vuelo. The-New-Coquette-Classic.jpg|El nuevo Invetero Coquette Clásico. Curiosidades *La actualización de la escuela de vuelo de san andreas es el primer contenido adicional que no contiene armas. ** También es el primero que tiene un tráiler y lo narra un instructor de vuelo: JT Boyd. ** También es el segundo que incluye un vehículo que puede llevar a más de 4 personas. El primero fue en la actualización No soy un hipster que incluía el Dubsta 6x6, capaz de llevar a 6 personas. *La aparición de los pilotos de las fuerzas armadas en el tráiler hace referencia a la película ''Top Gun. *En el tráiler aparece un Buzzard sin armas, pero en el juego, en esa misión, se utiliza el Swift. en:The San Andreas Flight School Update